Old Vestoren
Old Vestoren (オールド・ベストーレン Orudō Besutōren), sometimes referred to as "Grandpa Old" (オールドお祖父さん Orudō-ojīsan) is the Guild Master of Minotaur Horn, as well as the oldest member of the Three Mages of the East, the Egalia equivalent to the Ten Wizard Saints. Due to his signature magic, along with Lest Lambermont's, they are referred to, unofficially, as the Twin Demon Giants '(双巨鬼 ''Sōkyōki), a reference to both their power and their magics. Appearance Old is a very old man. He has average height and weight and possesses a slightly pale skin. He has grizzled hair and a very long beard, that reaches the middle of his chest. His outfit is rather simple: he wears a black, hooded robe that covers his entire body. He usually carries around his magic staff. He wears several rings on his fingers and is known for smoking alot, even though he refers to it as "medicine". When Old was younger, he wore a fancy, white suit with a dark cape over it. He had short, dark brown hair and had a smaller beard. However, he was seen smoking the same pipe. Personality Old is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching women in their most private times through his spying Lacrimas, or looking at dirty magazines in his spare time. He loves to find out what color or pattern the panties of women are. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very, very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Old is characterized as an energetic, playful, and at times seemingly absent-minded old man. But he is slightly insane; he enjoys challenges and is thrilled by the prospect of a formidable enemy. However, he would rather much faster be in the comfort of his office than having to engage on a battle, especially if against a strong opponent. Still, Old doesn't reject a good challenge, and is always willing to fight to protect those that he cares about. Even though he plays most of the time and keeps joking around, Old is one of the Three Mages of the East and the oldest one, representing several years as one of the top three mages in the entire continent of Egalia. He holds remarkable fighting skills, as well as boasting years of experience and knowledge, developed intellect and cultural information. He is gifted with an extremely powerful magical power and is inclined to have bigger winning probabilities than most mages in a battle. His age seems not to intermeddle with his brawls, keeping a seemingly good physical condition. History Magic and Abilities Magic '''Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Old's first revealed magic enables him to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around at his will. Wind Magic grants him great offensive power, allowing Old to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range. Old turns his magical power as sharp and thin as possible, allowing him to combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage to his opponents. A versatile property from Wind Magic is that it allows the user to channel their magic into blades or other weapons, increasing their slicing ability. .]] *'Polar High' (極高圧帯 ''Kyokukōatsutai; Literally meaning "Very High-Pressure Belt"): A tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet. If the technique is used by someone who has mastered wind magic, the blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their surroundings. .]] 'Darkness Flame's Vajra' (金剛の闇炎 ''Kongō no Kokuen): An ultimate power magic that creates a gigantic aura that shapes in the form of a giant warrior, attacking the target(s) intended, causing great devastation. It is an enormous construct with its mouth obscured. The outer armour which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards. Along this armour, which seems much more fluid than that of Lest's aura, are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating blades. Once the aura is stabilised, the eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose. The mouth is also carved out and has two lines running down to the chin area and it has on robes, pointed shoes, body armor on its shoulder and waist. The aura also possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. It wields straight katana, which are kept inside the palms of its' back arms and wielded by its forearms. This magic's main ability is that of great devastation and was only once used, years ago. The great cost of this magic is the quick loss of magical power, and, therefore, the user may only keep this magic for a few hours straight. However, the quick use of this can also bring repercussions, due to the quick change in the amout of magical power consumed by the user, possibly making the person enter a state of uncounsciousness. Vajra, which is "Kongō" (金剛) in Japanese, is a mythical material that is said to be able to cut through any substance, but it itself, cannot be cut. Abilities Equipment Külot (キューロタ Kyūrota; Literally meaning "Panties"): Relationships Trivia *Vestoren is Dutch for "pervert", a reference to his personality. *His name has the intention to make things in his life embarrasing. Guildmates ask themselves if he was called Old when he was young. *Old's habit of smoking is a reference to medicinal marijuana usage. Quotes Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Three Mages of the East Category:Males